Our Bond
by rue.ruex
Summary: Kagami hanya tersenyum kosong saat melihat kekasihnya selama enam tahun berkemas dan membereskan barang-barang di apartemen mereka. Ah, mereka mates. Seharusnya mereka terus bersama, bagaimanapun, mereka telah terikat secara permanen seumur hidup. Tetapi Aomine ingin pergi, Kagami tidak ingin mencegah. Slash.


© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_omegaverse._

.

.

* * *

Kagami hanya tersenyum kosong saat melihat kekasihnya selama enam tahun berkemas dan membereskan barang-barang di apartemen mereka. Ah, mereka _mates_. Seharusnya mereka terus bersama, bagaimanapun, mereka telah terikat secara permanen seumur hidup. Tetapi Aomine ingin pergi, Kagami tidak ingin mencegah.

Tidak lagi setelah mereka sepakat bahwa _bond_ ini, tanda gigitan yang membekas di tengkuk Taiga hanyalah platonik semata. Tidak lagi setelah mereka bertengkar terus-terusan setahun belakangan ini. Tidak lagi setelah Aomine menyatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan seorang gadis, seorang beta cantik dan seksi, manager klub basket di kampusnya. Ya sudah, Kagami pikir. Jika itu yang Aomine inginkan, lakukanlah. Ia sudah lelah. Ia sekarang sedih saat melihat tanda mate di tengkuknya di cermin, padahal dulu itu adalah satu hal yang selalu membuat ia tersenyum. Mungkin dulu mereka terlalu muda, terlalu jatuh cinta dan tengah tergila-gila saat memutuskan untuk mating, menjadi pasangan seumur hidup. Lihat sekarang apa hasilnya.

Aomine mengepak barangnya dalam kotak-kotak coklat muda, dan menyusunnya rapi di dekat pintu untuk diangkut besok pagi. Hal yang paling asing bagi Kagami. Karena Aomine biasanya selalu berantakan, sepatu disana sini, baju dan kaos berserakan di sofa. Piring yang menumpuk dan baru dicuci setelah ia mengamuk. Karena ia yang memasak, setidaknya Aomine yang harus mencuci piring, begitu logika Kagami. Sulit sekali baginya untuk meminta Daiki menjadi sedikit rapi, sekarang hal itu terjadi tanpa harus ia turun tangan.

"Aku keluar sebentar,"

Aomine bergumam tanpa menatap matanya dan berlalu begitu saja melalui pintu depan. Kagami menggumamkan jawaban tidak jelas. Hilang sudah kecupan di pelipis, peluk erat di pinggang, atau cengiran lebar. Ah, bukannya sudah hilang sejak lama sekali? Kagami berjalan mengitari ruang tamu mereka yang kecil, berhenti pada foto-foto di dinding, foto-foto yang mereka kumpulkan sejak masih SMA. Pertandingan basket disana sini, makan burger di majiba, liburan bersama Momoi dan Kuroko di pantai, foto kelulusan, foto di depan kampus masing-masing, foto pertandingan pertama antar kampus, foto bersama di pertunangan Momoi dan Kuroko. Semuanya penuh senyum, semuanya bahagia. Lalu foto mereka di pantai saat desember. Keduanya jelas kedinginan di foto itu, tapi keduanya tersenyum kearah kamera dengan muka yang merah cerah. Ada yang berbeda disana dari foto-foto sebelumnya; kalung Kagami sekarang memiliki dua cincin. Selain dari Tatsuya, kakaknya, sekarang bergantung disana satu cincin platinum dengan garis biru tua dari kristal di sekelilingnya. Kagami ingat, Aomine terbata-bata bilang ingin melamarnya dengan cincin itu. Lucu sekali.

Ia mengambil foto itu dari dinding, dan membawanya ke kamar. Kamarnya dan Daiki, dulunya. Ia naik keatas ranjang yang sepreinya berwarna biru tua, juga bantal dan selimut. Kekosongan yang disebabkan Daiki tidak lagi pernah tidur disisinya, ia coba gantikan dengan semua hal yang mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu. Karpet yang juga biru, jaket dan coat serta syal menggantung yang semuanya hampir senada. Piyama. Langit-langit dan warna cat dinding. Jika ia diizinkan mengganti marmer lantai kamar ini, mungkin juga akan diganti dengan biru gelap seperti warna rambut dan mata Daiki.

Ia mengeluarkan cincin pemberian Daiki dari kantongnya, memutarnya diujung jemarinya, ingat bahwa ia berbohong saat Daiki meminta cincin itu dikembalikan beberapa bulan lalu. Ia katakan hilang. Kagami tidak akan sanggup melepas cincin ini, semarah apapun Daiki ia tidak peduli. Ia pasang cincin itu di jari manisnya, tidak lagi muat. Mungkin jari kelingking, _ah_ terlalu longgar. Biar saja. Dikecupnya cincin itu lama-lama, ingat betapa dulu konyolnya mereka ingin menjadi _Kagami Daiki_ dan _Aomine Taiga._

Lalu ia mulai menangis. Dan tidak bisa berhenti.

* * *

Kagami ingat dulu bagaimana mereka bertengkar. Ia tidak mau _mating_, sementara Aomine memaksa. Aomine yang berjanji dan ngotot tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang mengerti ia dan basket, dan teriyaki burger seperti Kagami. Kagami akhirnya setuju.

Kagami ingat bagaimana mereka menghabiskan _heat_ pertama Kagami setelah mating. Aomine tidak bisa lembut, ia bukan orang yang demikian, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kasar atau membebani tubuh Kagami. Aomine menemaninya tidur seharian, menggantikannya melakukan laundry, dan memesankan pizza untuk makan malam karena ia tidak bisa memasak. Kagami senang sekali.

Kagami ingat bagaimana Aomine selalu membelikannya Jordan terbaru dengan warna yang matching dengan rambut dan matanya sebagai hadiah di setiap ulangtahunnya. Kagami memberikannya jersey yang ditandatangani oleh_ Kobe Bryant_ suatu ketika sebagai ungkapan terimakasih. Aomine riang bukan kepalang.

Kagami ingat bahwa Aomine tidak suka menyanyi. Tetapi ia sering menyanyi setiap malam sebelum Kagami bertanding. Suara Aomine berat dan dalam, tidak cocok untuk lagu yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi Kagami menemukan ia selalu terlelap setelah lagu itu usai.

Kagami ingat mereka sudah pernah bercinta di seluruh permukaan datar apartemen ini. Aomine suka bercinta, suka memanjanya dan membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan satu sentuhan saja. Setiap Aomine mengalami _rut_, pasti tetangga mereka menggedor-gedor dinding meminta mereka memelankan suara. Aomine biasanya tertawa dan selalu berkata bahwa mereka hanya iri tidak bisa memiliki omega seperti Taiganya.

Kagami ingat banyak sekali. Tapi mungkin Aomine sudah lupa.

* * *

Kagami berteriak, terisak, menggeram, marah, sedih, kecewa, dan putus asa campur jadi satu. Jika ia serigala, maka ia akan melolong. Jika ia singa ia sudah mengaum dan menghancurkan rimba. Ia tidak tahu apakah Aomine masih bisa merasakan emosinya dari ikatan yang mereka bagi. Mungkin tidak lagi, sejak Aominelah yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Alpha bisa me_mute_kan ikatan yang tidak ia inginkan, bukan? _Convenient_ sekali.

Kagami menatap foto yang tadi ia bawa kedepan wajahnya. Pandangannya kabur sekali akibat air mata, tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa mereka bahagia.

Kapan mereka mulai kehilangan semuanya?

Kagami membawa foto itu ke dadanya dan meringkuk di ranjang. Airmatanya kembali mengalir deras.

* * *

Aomine baru saja turun dari taksi di depan gedung apartemen wanita yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi pacarnya, ketika jantungnya terasa diremas kuat-kuat. Ia terengah dan harus bersandar pada tiang lampu jalan saat sakit yang bukan fisik mengaburkan pandangannya dan membuat ia sulit bernapas. Tertatih ia berlari ke taman di dekat gedung itu, duduk di bangku dan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba hatinya diselimuti kesedihan mendalam yang entah darimana datangnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ingin meledak akibat rasa sakit yang sudah menumpuk.

_Taiga!_

Pikirnya cepat. Apa sih yang tengah dilakukan si bodoh itu? Dikejar anjing lagi? Aomine bangun dari duduknya dengan rasa marah, sebelum terduduk lemas karena kali ini rasa sakit yang ia rasakan perih hingga ketulang-tulang. Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya ke wajah, saat ia merasakan air matanya dipaksa mulai mengalir.

_Taiga!_

Pikirannya berontak.

_Taiga, kau kenapa?_

Aomine tidak lagi menunggu taksi untuk kembali kerumah. Ia berlari. Berlari dengan kaki kanannya yang tidak akan pernah sembuh dari cedera.

* * *

Ia membuka pintu kamar yang nyaris tidak pernah lagi ia tinggali. Ponselnya berbunyi dengan belasan panggilan tak terjawab yang akhirnya ia matikan dan lemparkan ke sofa. Biru adalah hal pertama yang menyambut matanya. Biru di langit-langit, di lantai, di dinding, di ranjang. Biru pada selimut yang membungkus Kagami, biru pada piyama yang melekat dibadannya. Biru yang seperti rambut dan mata Aomine. Biru yang kontras sekali dengan merah omeganya.

Aomine duduk di tepi ranjang. Kaki-cederanya ngilu. Tangannya menyibak rambut Kagami dan mengusap dahinya yang dingin. Pipi Kagami masih basah. Ah, ia merasa bersalah.

"Hei, Taiga. Bangun, aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar tidur.."

Pandangannya jatuh pada foto di dekapan Kagami, dan tersenyum sedih saat melihat foto itu basah. Ia ingat foto itu, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengalir di punggungnya hingga Kagami berkata 'Ya'.

"Heh, kukira kau benar-benar menghilangkannya, Taiga.."

Aomine meraih jemari kiri Kagami dan mengecup sayang cincin yang melingkar manis disana. Ia ingat, mereka bertengkar, ia sangat marah dan tanpa sadar meminta kembali cincin itu agar Kagami mau memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Perasaannya hancur ketika Kagami berkata bahwa ia tidak sengaja menghilangkannya. Aomine ingat ia begitu kecewa. Apakah Kagami sengaja berbohong karena ingin menyimpan cincin ini? Aomine akan senang sekali jika memang begitu adanya. Ia merebahkan diri dan berbaring menghadap omeganya, katanya;

"Taiga, aku berlari dari central park kemari. Kakiku ngilu.."

Mata yang tadinya terkatup rapat mendadak terbuka. Kagami bangun dan langsung duduk, panik dan cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau mmm-"

Aomine mengecup bibirnya hanya sekilas, ragu Kagami akan membalas.

"Kau membohongiku lagi?"

Kagami mengacuhkan kecupan barusan, bertindak seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Hati Aomine sakit rasanya. Ia membuang muka, menatap langit-langit.

"Tidak. Aku memang berlari dari sana kemari. Aku merasakan emosimu, dadaku sesak dan hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Kau membuatku menangis saking sakitnya,"

"Tentu saja sakit rasanya melepas orang yang kau cintai pergi."

Aomine menoleh menatap Kagami seolah ia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat Kagami sebelumnya.

"Kau cinta aku? Maksudku, masih?"

Kagami menatapnya serius, "Tentu saja. Masih. Masih sangat."

"Meskipun kakiku begini? Aku tidak mungkin lagi bermain basket pro, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya cinta denganmu dengan kakimu yang tidak mungkin lagi bermain basket pro?"

Aomine menghela napas, "Kau cinta aku karena basket. Kita bertemu dan bersama karena sama-sama gila bermain basket. Kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak bisa bermain basket lagi?"

"Kita bisa bermain catur?"

Aomine merasakan senyum merekah dari sudut bibirnya. Jadi Kagami tidak ada masalah sama sekali dengan kakinya, huh? Semua ini hanyalah akibat rasa_ insecure_nya saja? Mendadak semua yang dilakukannya selama setahun belakangan sejak cederanya ini terasa sangat konyol.

"Uh, memangnya kau punya otak untuk main catur?"

Kagami mendengus, "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu, bodoh!"

Aomine tertawa hingga airmata mengalir di pipinya. Ia merengkuh Kagami dalam pelukannya erat, lalu mengecupi puncak kepala Kagami berkali-kali. Ketika tawanya sudah reda, ia menatap Kagami dalam-dalam.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku membicarakan soal ini denganmu,"

Aomine mengerling kearah kakinya. Kagami mengangguk, "Lain kali kau memang harus bicara. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalamu. Kau juga akan marah jika aku ajak bicara. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, bodoh..."

Aomine mengiyakan. Ia membenamkan hidungnya di leher Kagami, membaui aroma kayu manis bercampur vanilla yang selalu menenangkan dirinya. Omeganya.

"Hei, Taiga.."

"Ya, Daiki?"

"Terimakasih kau tidak menyerah menghadapiku setahun belakangan ini.."

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang tahan akan semua sikapmu itu?"

"Cih, kau ini merusak momen romantis saja. Bisa tidak sih manis padaku sekali saja?"

"Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya sikap manisku padamu! Harusnya aku mendapatkan hadiah atas kesabaranku menghadapimu!"

"Oke oke! Apa sih yang kau mau?"

Kagami terdiam beberapa saat, Aomine mendadak merasa cemas. Ia ingin berdebat seperti biasa dengan Kagami. Kagami yang diam seperti ini membuat ia tidak nyaman.

"Taiga?"

Panggilnya tidak sabaran. Kagami menghela napas.

"Kau lihat cincin di jari kelingkingku ini?"

"Y-ya, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Kagami berdecak.

"Tentu saja aku suka bodoh, tapi ini sudah tidak muat lagi di jari manisku.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin yang baru."

"Itu saja?"

"Dengan upacara, tuxedo, dan semua teman-teman dan keluarga kita berkumpul saat kau memberikannya padaku."

"..."

"..."

"Apakah ini cara halusmu untuk memintaku menikah denganmu?"

"..."

"..."

"Menurutmu?"

Aomine tertawa terbahak. Matanya penuh kilau jenaka yang sudah lama sekali tidak Kagami lihat. Ia ikut tertawa, terlebih saat Aomine membawanya ke pangkuan dan mencium bibirnya lama sekali. Kagami rindu sekali ciuman Aomine.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah siap menjadi _Aomine Taiga_?"

"Hei! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku yang melamarmu, jadi kau yang akan menjadi _Kagami Daiki!_"

"Hei! Kata siapa kau yang melamarku? Aku yang memasangkan cincin tunangan ini di jarimu, jadi secara _de facto_ aku sudah melamarmu duluan, _Aomine Taiga!_"

"_De facto_? Sejak kapan kau pakai bahasa tinggi semacam itu? Tidak usah banyak alasan, _Kagami Daiki!_"

"Hei, jaga bicaramu pada suamimu ini ya, _Aomine Taiga_!"

"..."

"..."

"Pipimu merah, tuh."

"Oh diamlah!"

* * *

Fin.


End file.
